


Cartas

by aribakemono



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Butch no es un gran escritor.





	Cartas

Butch no es un gran escritor. En realidad, ni siquiera se le puede considerar como tal. Escribe un montón de palabras aparentemente incoherentes, inconexas, como si se le amontonaran en la cabeza demasiadas ideas a la vez y tuviera que plasmarlas en algún lugar rápidamente, antes de que se le olviden. Escribe _cartas_ (Vishous no está muy seguro de si merecen tal nombre) como quien apunta un recordatorio en una servilleta.  
  
Y, además, tiene letra de niño pequeño. Una letra tosca e inclinada, prácticamente ilegible. Solo con verla, se puede imaginar al poli apretando el bolígrafo con una fuerza excesiva, con los labios apretados y cara de concentración, dejando escrito lo que se le pasa por la cabeza. Y por si fuera poco, la presentación es nefasta. Llena de tachones, arrugada y con una esquina rota, como si los nervios no solo consumieran al escritor, sino al propio papel.  
  
Vishous sabe que no debería estar leyendo esa carta. En realidad, no está muy seguro de por qué ha decidido desdoblar el papel medio arrugado y empezar a leer. Para empezar, ni siquiera debería haberse metido en la habitación de Butch.  
  
Pero ahí está, sentado en la cama de su compañero, con una carta mal escrita para Marissa entre las manos.  
  
Es un triste intento de explicar lo que pasa entre él y Butch. Un escrito lleno de un amor cursi (por supuesto, dirigido a la vampira) que haría reír al resto de la Hermandad si la leyeran.  
  
Lleno de disculpas y mucha culpabilidad. Butch se excusa en el desconcierto, en la confusión. En una pasión arrolladora que le desborda cuando está con V, un _algo_ , un sentimiento al que no se atreve a ponerle nombre, que le impulsa a estar con él. A _necesitarlo_ a su lado para ser completamente feliz.  
  
Butch define, o eso logra entender Vishous de entre tanto garabato, su amor por Marissa como algo _suave_. Intenso, por supuesto. Relajado, calmado. Marissa es paz y belleza en su vida. V, en cambio, es salvaje y fogoso. Con él no hacen falta poemas ni palabras dulces susurradas al oído bajo la luna llena.  
  
Cuando termina de leer, no está muy seguro de qué hacer. Se plantea matricular al poli en un curso de escritura, pero el muy capullo no iría. Al final, decide dejar la carta donde está y marcharse a su habitación, poner al máximo volumen alguna canción y echarse sobre la cama mientras se infla a patatas fritas.  
  
No quiere darle demasiadas vueltas a lo que ha leído. No quiere quedarse con el sabor amargo en la boca que le provoca saber que Butch quiere contarle a su shellan su relación con él, porque acaba de _leerle el pensamiento_ a su colega. Literalmente.  
  
No le apetece que en su cara aparezca una sonrisa imbécil, extremadamente parecida a la de cualquier macho emparejado cuando ve a su pareja, y que cuando Butch llegue del gimnasio le encuentre _así_. Ni que fuera una maldita esposa que aguarda a su marido con la cena preparada, una sonrisa tierna en los labios y un brillo especial en los ojos.  
  
Así que se obliga a olvidarlo y a fingir que no ha pasado nada. Entierra en el fondo de su mente la horrible letra de su compañero, su escasa fluidez a la hora de escribir y su jodida confesión de hombre emocionalmente idiota, aunque sabe que le perseguirá toda la maldita vida las palabras del poli. Unas palabras escritas con la letra más pequeña que en el resto del texto y mucho más temblorosa. _“Creo que quiero a Vishous”_


End file.
